


Temperature

by ChaoticDepths



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How do I format, JooKyun is soft, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, SO SOFT HALP, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am soft, idk how to use ao3, jookyun - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, studioFic, we need more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDepths/pseuds/ChaoticDepths
Summary: Just another night of Jooheon working overtime, but this time Changkyun misses him more than usual.Everything's so much warmer with Jooheon.ORSome good ol' JooKyun fluff everyone needed.





	Temperature

Changkyun sighs, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He can't sleep. He feels sleepy but just can't slip. It's nearing 12 am and the other members have gradually retreated to the dwindling stages of getting ready for bed, or are already knocked out. Such is the case with Hyungwon, who does not stir in his bunk as Changkyun sighs again and gets out of bed. He is tired of looking across the room to Jooheon's unoccupied bed, as if it physically exhausts him, the coldness of an empty bed eating away at him inside out. Feeling incomplete is not a foreign concept to him, nor is feeling empty. But being empty and incomplete because of someone else is new to him.  
Changkyun shimmies into some sweatpants and then, after a moment's hesitation, burrows into Jooheon's closet and puts on a hoodie over his shirt.  
It feels better.  
As an afterthought, he grabs some money before going outside to the hall to slip on his shoes. Right then he hears someone else leave their room. He quickly turns to check who it was.  
"Hyung," he says in a surge of relief. Hyunwoo looks up from his way to the kitchen, startled.  
"Kyun? What's up?" he frowns at the maknae's very obvious motive.  
"Hyung...I'm going to the studio...okay?" he says quietly, giving him a reassuring look. "I want to help Joo hyung. Besides, I'm sure he hasn't eaten."  
This is why Changkyun is pleased to see Hyunwoo, because Kihyun would more or less have blown off the roof. The leader does seem doubtful, though, frowning a bit.  
"It's really late, Kyun. Will you be okay?"  
"I'll text you when I get there, promise," Changkyun smiles a bit. "It's not like I haven't gone out before."  
Hyunwoo sighs slowly. "Okay. But you've got twenty minutes."  
Changkyun smiles a bit wider. "Okay, hyung, thanks. Bye," he adds, ducking back out into the hall and then out the door.  
The night feels good. Changkyun relents to put on his face mask, because it's just a sweaty nuisance in the soothing coldness. He slips it on when he stops by the 24/7 mart near the dorm. He's only slightly surprised to not find it completely empty; nightowls are everywhere, aren't they? He purchases his chips and gummy bears along with some flavored milk and heads back out into the night, unnoticed.  
He reaches the company building with thirty seconds to spare and shoots Hyunwoo a text as fast as his fingers allow. He lets his pace dwindle then, all but wandering down the corridors he knows well by now towards his destination.  
He lets his lips curve into a smile more genuine than any other as he peers through the window in the door. Jooheon is utterly engrossed in his work, hunched over the desk with his headphones in. He has a pen in his hand, papers scattered in front of him. Changkyun enters the warm studio.  
It feels good.  
His grin widens as Jooheon whips around, eyes wide. It takes a couple seconds for him to register Changkyun, who relishes the look on his face, relishes being in his presence, relishes him.  
"Hey, hyung."  
He walks over and puts the bag of snacks in a corner of the desk as Jooheon finally breaks into a blissful smile.  
"Kyunnie!"  
Changkyun drowns in his voice, as if his memories of it have gone stale. He grins again at Jooheon, dropping his hood while he takes out his headphones. He leans against the desk to look down at the older sprawled in his chair.  
"What brings you here?" Jooheon's flashing his dimples, but Changkyun can hear the concern underlying his voice. He breathes out at length; there are a million reasons yet only one at the same time.  
"I couldn't sleep," he shrugs. "So I thought I might help you out."  
"Hm..." Jooheon stretches, sighing in relief as he does so. Changkyun tuts.  
"You weren't coming home, were you?"  
Jooheon grins again, just a tad guilty.  
"Not really."  
Changkyun folds his arms. "You've been here since noon."  
"Aw, did someone miss me?" Jooheon baits him tantalizingly, dimples and all, and Changkyun throws all caution to the wind.  
"Yes," he says bluntly, shamelessly, and not without a hint of the pout he's learned to throw at his hyungs in times of need. Jooheon's eyes sparkle as he leans forward with a soft chuckle to pull him by the thighs, guiding him to sit on his own. Changkyun lets out a puff of air, already delirious because he's so, so complete now. He can't say he doesn't love it when Jooheon takes the upper hand, when he gives into his needs like this.  
"Ah, I should've guessed," he murmurs, cupping the younger's waist and recognizing his hoodie. He unzips it and Changkyun can't resist a shiver as Jooheon soothingly strokes his ribs. He is just so right with him.  
"You should've said you came here to distract me, huh," he goes on, amused. Yet he adores the boy sitting in his lap just for this, his soft, gullible heart he's sworn to protect.  
Changkyun loosely puts his arms around the older's neck, unable to look away from the smile on his face, those bright eyes.  
"You should've guessed that too," he teases back. All at once Jooheon tugs him closer and his insides squirm with delight.  
"So you wanna play guessing games, yeah? Guess what I'm gonna do now," he breathes softly. Changkyun presses their foreheads together, anticipation tingling inside him.  
"I don't need to."  
Their lips meet at long last, a touch so soft and delicate it unravels Changkyun ruthlessly. He hums softly against Jooheon, basking in this very feeling, the way he makes him explode inside out and fills him with a buzzing warmth that's so Jooheon. Changkyun needs him to undo him this way, because in the end he still holds him together.  
Jooheon gently pulls back only to find him again with deeper passion. Changkyun lets his lips part slightly against his, letting his mind empty of everything except this moment tinged with his taste. Jooheon murmurs at the back of his throat, welcoming the heat.  
They rest against each other for a while, letting time unfreeze and start to flow again. Changkyun basks in his warmth, realizing this is where his sleep is found.  
Meant to be.  
He sits up as Jooheon presses a kiss to his neck, a sunburst of tingles. He cards his fingers through his hair.  
"Hyung... have you eaten?" Changkyun asks at length. Jooheon sighs.  
"Don't tell Kihyun."  
"I brought you snacks... so I won't have to," Changkyun's lips twitched, "if you eat them, that is."  
Jooheon's dimples flash again.  
"You are so cute," he giggles, tweaking his waist so the younger squirms.  
"Hyung," he mutters gruffly, the way he does whenever Jooheon gives him the typical baby-maknae treatment. He only laughs more before kissing his nose.  
"Okay, I'll eat. Only because you brought them, though."  
"Hyung, stop it," Changkyun cringes and leans back to reach for the bag before he has to hear more cheesy cracks.  
"I just realized," Jooheon says as Changkyun opens a packet of chips, "eating will make me sleepy."  
Changkyun's head shoots up, eyes sharp. "So you will sleep if you have to," he says with finality, and offers him the chips. He sighs.  
"There's just so much to do," he murmurs, eating anyway.  
"Let me help," Changkyun says gently. "Give me something to do, too. You can sleep for a while."  
Jooheon swallows. "I suppose you're right," he says at length. And of course he is, because a carton of strawberry milk works more effectively on the older than any pill. He tasks Changkyun with writing and editing some lyrics for the particularly complex beat he'd been working with before curling up on the mattress in the studio.  
After making sure he's asleep, Changkyun settles in the chair and goes over what Jooheon's written already.

...I'm curious about what you're thinking  
I'm frustrated to death and you know it...

He smiles a bit and picks up the pen.

*

Jooheon feels Changkyun's weight in his arms as he rises from the depths of sleep to behind his eyelids. He tilts his head ever so slightly and finds his nose pressed into his hair. He breathes in the scent gladly, one he knows so well, one that reminds him of home.  
Mine. He's mine.  
The thought condenses into his mind out of nowhere, but he likes the sound of them. His eyelids still feel heavy and he doesn't rush to open them, basking in the present. He slides a leg over Changkyun's, greedily possessing him. On cue, the younger nuzzles closer to him in his sleep, the little action making Jooheon all but explode with happiness and adoration. He can't say he doesn't love it when Changkyun lets down his walls to him, when he melts into him, because Jooheon has a burning desire to show him he'll never not protect him.  
He loves him so much.  
Jooheon doesn't remember clearly when exactly his feelings blurred into this flurry of emotion that dominates him whenever he looks at Changkyun. He just knows he wants to be the one Changkyun will find his way back to whenever he feels empty. He makes Jooheon irrational and lovestruck and sometimes hotly jealous, but since it's Changkyun, he doesn't mind.  
It feels good.


End file.
